Network of Destinies: Purge of Olympus
by etiger1995
Summary: A prequel to our Network of Destines series. A sheltered young boy, named Roll, is pulled into the digital world and tasked with preventing a war being caused by the Olympus XII.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Etiger1995 here. It's been a very long time since I've posted anything on this site, but with a little push from my old friend NovelistOfTheSky, I've decided to try my hand at writing once again. This story is a prequel to most of the other stories in our little collection (Network Of Destinies) and takes three years before digimon adventure 01.

* * *

I've lived most of my life pretty sheltered. I don't trust people to often, and I guess I have good reason for it. When I was young my dad left my family. If you can't trust one of your parents who can you trust? So as I grew up my mom kept me to herself, protecting me from the outside world. I would spend most of my time in my room, reading books, or playing video games. Deep down I know I wished I could become a hero, like in those stories. That life changed when I turned 16 though.

I think something snapped in my mother. She realized that I needed human interaction. She began to say that I "wouldn't make it in the real world" if I didn't know how to deal with people. In hindsight she was right, but at the time I would have never admitted it. I wanted nothing more than to continue my lazy loner life style. She didn't give me the chance though. Once the summer rolled around she nagged at me every day to go out and search for a job, that way I was forced to be around others.

Eventually I did go out and look for a job, just to make my mother happy. As much as I was annoyed at her making me change my life she was still my mother, the only person who had been there for me my whole life. After a good week of turning down ideas that she had shot in my direction I had found a position that I was willing to take.

It was an easy job at the local library. Set in a back room, print out labels for new books, replace labels on old books, do some computer maintenance. The job had almost zero human interaction, but that wasn't the only benefit. When I had downtime I could fill it however I wanted. And being in a place with nearly unlimited books, I got to reading. After about a week of reading through the library's mythology section I found myself lacking in interesting materials. That's when I transitioned to the internet, reading on forums and storytelling sites. After the first two weeks I'd say that I was going to my job just to enjoy the internet.

It was the first day of my third week and I was on the computer, one hand on my mouse the other running through my short black hair. I had found myself in a chart room and in an argument with some creep going by the user name "Azure". The idiot had been trying to convince me that he knew the roman gods. He acted like they had 1 existed, and 2 were his friends or acquaintances or something.

"Excuse me, Roll?" The quiet, shy, and very familiar voice hardly caught my attention. I looked up, my green eyes probably glowed from excitement. Standing in the doorway was a young woman. She was about five foot six with a pale complexion. She had long curly blond hair that made it's way halfway down her back. He hand was covering her face, and what I knew were two beautiful nearly sky blue eyes.

"Oh, good...good morning Lucia. Did you...need anything?" I'd like to think that I asked the question smoothly, but I know that's not the case. Lucia was one of my co-workers, and possibly the only one that I could actually stand being around. Maybe it was because she was so polite, or maybe because she was so cute, either way there was never a moment I didn't enjoy her company.

"I'm sorry, Roll, but yes. My computer is having issues, and I can't seem to fix it." She lowered her head and gave a little whimper. She worked at the front desk checking books in and out for out "guests". I'm not sure how or why she got that job, seeing as she did even worse than I did with human interaction.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. Just give me a minute, okay?" I gave a smile hoping it would make her feel better. She gave a weak smile and nodded before slowly walking away from the door.

I looked back down at my monitor, my hands already typing away at the keyboard. I was about ready to type something along the lines of "my girlfriend needs help, I can't play pretend anymore", that is until I saw the line of messages that had been sent to me.

"I know you don't believe me. I need help ~ Azure"

"Please help us. I know you can. You can save everyone – Leo"

"|We need you, please destined 3 Gato"

The messages continued on that way for a while. Almost a hundred messages each signed by a different name. Agu, Gabu, WarGrey, Duke, Omega, Geo, Ikkaku, MegaKabu. Hundreds of strange user names, each begging for my help?

I didn't understand what was going on. I was one second away from closing the page, getting up, walking away, and helping Lucia with her computer. In my head it was an obvious choice, respond to crazy people on the internet, or possibly score points with the only girl on earth I actually liked. That's when the final message came in.

"Do you want to be a hero? We need a hero. If you respond, I will give you the power of a hero, any god you want. You can have their powers. Just save my children, before they destroy themselves. ~ Gennai"

I looked at the message a moment. Me a hero? I laughed to myself internally for a moment.

"these guys are crazy. All of them need thrown into a mental institution." I thought it out loud, but inside, something in me felt I needed to respond. Like my life depended on it, like hundreds of lives depended on it.

My hands shot to the keyboard, typing away as fast as I could.

"I don't think I can help any of you. I'm sorry. But if I could, I would chose...Ares or Mars, whichever you call him. Then I'd have my knowledge and his power, I'd like to think that would be enough!"

"Thank you ~ Gennai"

I stared at his response a moment. All that begging for help, and that's how he responds. I tried to turn my chair away from the computer screen, but as I did the real world seemed to fade to white. Everything 360 degrees around me was the default white for web pages, even the chat room I was on seemed to slowly fade away. The white began to fade to gray. My eyes began to feel heavy my body felt like it was melting away, and the gray space began to fade to black.

* * *

Thirteen marble thrones sat around a golden circular table. Each throne was decorated slightly different and three of which were nearly double the size of the others. These three sat to one side of the table, each having gold, blue and black decoration respectively. All of the thrones were empty but one.

In the golden throne at the head of the table sat a large figure cloaked in golden armor and adorned in white feathers. He sat quietly, leaning forward in his throne, his head being held up by his fist.

The sound of metal crashing against metal came from the opposite end of the room. The golden figure gave a sigh and used his free hand to wave through the air. At the opposite end of the room a large pair of golden doors opened letting sunlight pour into the dark room. Two figures stood in the doorway. One a large man covered in green furs and brown leathers, the head of a wolf decorating his head. His partner was another man, slightly larger than himself covered in a tight red jumpsuit, a long purple cape and the head of a panther decorating his face.

"Lord, Jupiter." The wolf headed figure said in a shaky voice before dropping to one knee. His partner remained standing. The wolf figure noticed this and slammed his arm into the Panther's leg. He still remained standing, which seemed to cause the golden figure some annoyance.

"Mercurymon. Marsmon." Jupitermon's voice echoed through the room. This caused the wolf, Mercurymon, to look down at the floor. "May I ask what brings you back to Olympus today?"

"Both of us have heard some rumors." Marsmon began to walk forward past Mercurymon and the large golden table, making his way to Jupitermon's side.

"Moron! Get away from Lord Jupiter!" Mercurymon lunged forward attempting to grab Marsmon. He was met with Marsmon's fist, and sent flying back towards the door.

Even though his face was covered Marsmon could tell this hadn't affected Jupitermon in the least. He was still comfortable and hadn't felt threatened in the least. In fact Jupitermon seemed to settle even further into his seat.

"Continue, Marsmon. I don't like having my time wasted. Especially by members of the Olympus XII who should be out watching over MY world." Jupitermon said looking directly at Marsmon.

"Well 'Lord' Jupiter, your brother 'Lord' Pluto has finally cropped up. Mercurymon wanted to let you know so you could come up with an 'appropriate plan of action'. I just wanted to let you know before I go and kick his ass." Marsmon smiled and cracked his knuckles. His arrogance showing, and actually making Jupitermon visibly displeased.

"As you wish Marsmon. Go and hunt my brother." Jupitermon's voice had finally changed, it was sarcastic.

* * *

So eveyrone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you want to see this continue please tell me. Also this will be an OC story and will tie into our Network Of Destinies line of stories. So feel free to submit your own OC.

OC Form:

Name:

Age: (14-30)

Gender:

Description: (clothing/appearance)

Background: (short bio/where they're from)

Personality:

Digivice: (Color/Design. Try to keep it less advanced than the D3)

Digimon Partner: (Include full line, at least Rookie to Mega)

Digimon's Personality:

Extra notes: (anything you want to add)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, chapter 2 coming at you. I hope you guys don't mind an inconsistent upload scheduled. I will be uploading so long as people keep asking for chapters, and my friends from Network of Destines continue to write theirs!

* * *

"What do you fight for?"

Marsmon's fists swung rapidly through the darkness. It was only a few seconds ago that the black armored figure stood before him, and even fewer since the area they had met in dissolved into darkness.

"Damn it Plutomon! Get your ass out here and fight me!" Marsmon's fists caught fire attempting to light the darkness that had surrounded him. Nothing changed. No light could be seen. For a moment Marsmon was confused. How did something like this happen? He didn't have time to entertain that thought before he felt something pinning his arms and legs in place. No it wasn't a physical something. Something inside of him wouldn't let him move. It was as if he had paralyzed himself.

"Why would I do something like that, my dear war deity? Where would the fun be in that? Where would the challenge for one such as yourself be?" A deep raspy voice echoed in Marsmon's head. That was the moment he realized it. He was paralyzed out of fear. This digimon, no this god, scared him.

Fear began to overtake him as the sound of metal footsteps could be heard making their way towards him. He was still stuck in place, all he could do was attempt to light the room with his fiery gauntlets.

"No! Don't! Don't kill me!" Marsmon screamed into the darkness. He gave one final attempt to move, or catch something on fire, really to do anything that could save him in this situation.

For a single second the fire from his gauntlets gave off enough light to see. In that one second he wished he had never found Plutomon. In that one second of light, he had seen the eyes of a demon looking into his own. Piercing red eyes that had seen a million deaths. Eyes that had experienced a million losses. Eyes that knew no fear.

"God of war, no more." The voice came in the form of a whisper before a sharp pain made it's way into Marsmon's chest.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" I pulled myself to my knees. The last thing I remember was my room, fading into my computer. I must have passed out or something, maybe I wasn't eating everything I needed or something? I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times before looking around. I was in a large green meadow filled with flowers. Along the edge of the meadow stood tall treas that lead up into a blue cloudless sky.

"How the hell did I get out here" I mumbled to myself. I felt a breeze blow over the meadow, causing the flowers around me to dance in the wind. It chilled my skin and my hands instantly went to rub my bare arms. To my surprise my arms were met with the feeling of cloth. My hands were comfortably fit into a pair of black finger-less gloves. That wasn't the only new addition to my outfit, my white polo shirt had been replaced with a red t-shirt with white trim. My nice khaki work pants had been replaced with a pair of tan combat pants, that were absolutely littered with pockets. The final new addition to my wardrobe, a chain around my neck with a small rectangular device attached to it.

Fore some reason, in that instant I overlooked everything else that had happened. I didn't care that I was in the middle of god knows where. I didn't care that someone or something had changed my cloths into this new outfit. All I cared about was this strange thing around my neck.

I pulled it off quickly and looked it over. It was about four inches long and about two and a half wide. It was black with red trim around a small 2x2 inch screen. Towards the bottom of the device were two buttons and a small d-pad. I turned it over a few times in my hand taking every aspect of it in before pressing one of the two buttons on the front. The screen flashed a moment giving a message "No Partner" before turning off again.

"Partner?" I thought to myself out loud before putting the chain around my neck. "What does it mean by no partner?"

Another breeze blew over the meadow, stopping my train of thought. It wasn't the breeze itself that caught my attention, nor was it the dancing flowers. Instead it was the horrible stench that wind had brought with it. It was like a cross between cigarette smoke and rotting meat. I looked downwind, hoping I could figure out what had caused it.

"Hello there." Standing maybe ten yards from me was a small green humanoid creature. He was about four foot tall, had an orange mohawk and wore leather cloths. In his left hand he held a wooden club about half his size. I slowly began to rise to my feet preparing myself to run away from the nightmarish little creature.

"Are you looking for a partner?" His words made me pause. Every muscle in my body was screaming to run! Everything in me was telling me he was dangerous. My curiosity wouldn't let me.

"You know what this thing is talking about? About having a partner?" My voice was weak as I spoke. He obviously took pleasure in this, since a devious grin had spread across his face.

"I do." He offered.

"Are you going to tell me?" I questioned him again, this time my voice gaining more confidence.

"No, I'm not going to tell you. Instead I'm going to get you out of the picture, before you become a threat, destined." He growled at me a moment before rushing forwards his club dragging on the ground behind him.

I turned and began to sprint away from him. Within seconds I had made it out of the meadow and into the surrounding forest. The creature was hot on my tail, I could barely keep a few feet between us. As I ran all I could hear was his grunting and howling. It had felt like I was running for hours when suddenly I began to topple forwards. My foot had been caught on a tree's root causing me to trip and fall.

I rolled onto my back just as the creature had made his way to my side. His club was raised above his head and his devilish grin had returned. I felt a knot in my through as I stared into his sadistic orange eyes

"BYE BYE DESTINED!" He screamed and swung his club down. My hands instantly went to my face and my body clenched preparing to feel the blow.

"Don't think so buddy!" I heard a childish voice. I looked up quickly. A light gray fuzzy creature wearing a baseball cap stood in front of the little green goblin. It was a little...bear? The green creature's club was clenched in his paws above his head. He turned to look at me a moment, his blue eyes looked at me. "You gonna help me out or not!?"

I looked at the bear a moment before nodding. My hand flew to the device around my neck, like I had done this a thousand times. The little bear smiled as his limbs began to glow and grow. His body morphed to the proportions of a grizzly bear, his baseball cap disappeared and his paws were covered by two large red gloves.

The Goblin's eyes grew wide as his club snapped between the bear's claws. He fell onto his back as the bear pinned him to the ground. His grin had been replaced by a disbelieving scowl, and he struggled under the bear's weight.

"Grizzlymon." I said the name as if I had said it a thousand times before. It felt natural, like I had always known it. "Let him go, please..."

The bear looked at me a moment, his face going from a toothy scowl to a questioning expression. We looked into each other's eyes a moment before he slowly removed himself from the little creature. The second Grizzlymon was off the creature fled. I didn't move. I didn't say or do anything. I just looked at my partner. Grizzlymon, a digimon that I would soon discover would be the biggest pain in my ass, and my best friend.

* * *

Hey everyone, this is an OC story and i will be asking for more OCs. For anyone interested please fill out the form at the end of the first chapter and send your sheet to me via review or private message. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the nest


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd person POV**

* * *

Silence fell upon the small stone cell. Night had fallen on the world and only the moon light, that crept through the barred windows, lit the room. Inside sat two figures both setting on the dirt floor and looking out into the darkness.

"Why haven't we tried to leave yet, Ken?" the first figure spoke in a hushed voice, as though someone was listening to them. He was a small creature, about 3 foot tall with dark blue fur, and bright yellow eyes that shone in the dim light. His hands...or paws were adorn with bright red boxing gloves, and a long red ribbon was wrapped around his head.

"I can't really answer that, Gaomon." Ken sat, a smile illuminated on his face as he looked out into the small desert town surrounding the cell. Ken was a taller man, with muscles everywhere (defiantly sporty type). He had shaggy brown light brown hair, and green eyes that shone just like his partner's. In the darkness you would have never seen his black jeans, but his white undershirt and red jumper stood out in the light that seeped in. "It's like...we're waiting for someone...someone we're supposed to help."

"We could escape at any time..." Gaomon turned away from the window and slowly stood up walking to a large metal door at the other side of the room. "besides...this town needs our help."

"True." Ken smiled, running a hand through his hair before laying back on the dirt floor. "But i don't think it's our job to save this place...just to help out!"

Gaomon stood silent and confused. All he could do was watch as his partner sat back and relaxed. He had been with Ken for a little over a month now, but still didn't quite understand how his brain worked. It was like Ken's head was always in the clouds, and everything would work themselves out. He was at the very least...strange.

* * *

 **Roll's POV**

* * *

"How did we get all the way out here you little ass hole!" I screamed as sand blew into my face scratching and stinging my skin as it rushed past. We had been walking for what had felt like days, but couldn't have been more than a few hours. I had learned really quickly that Grizzlymon wasn't all that great, especially when he turned into his smaller more cuddly form, Bearmon. A creature who was constantly pushing my buttons with his aggressive attitude and somewhat...mean sense of humor.

"Well first, you pissed off a Goblinmon. Second you ran into me and i saved your pathetic ass. Third you started fallowing me after i tried to walk away!" Bearmon growled as he walked ahead of me, his hat was pulled down over his face protecting his eyes from the sand.

"What did you expect me to do? I don't know where I am or what's going on!" I moved an arm in front of my face, in a futile attempt to protect myself from the sand.

"I don't know what you want to do, but I've got business that needs settled...I think..." He growled. After the fight with Goblinmon, he had told me that he wasn't sure what he was doing in the forest, just that he was fighting someone before he saved me.

"...at least help me find a town...then I'll leave you be." I gave a defeated huff.

He went silent a moment, moving a little slower, as though he was contemplating my request.

"I'll help you find a town, but that's as much help as you're getting out of me!"

"Thank you..." It was all i could make myself say. Just as i said it, Bearmon gave an annoyed growl before pushing farther ahead, almost leaving my field of vision.

He was the only thing i could see in the sand, the storm was so thick i couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of myself. We could have passed a town, other people, maybe even a way home, and i would have never known it. The thought was a little unsettling. Things could even be worse than that, what if that creature from before came back and attacked Bearmon and me? What if there were multiple Goblins...what if-

"Bearmon? Where did you go?" I instantly stopped moving, and looked up from my arms. The sand storm had stopped dead in it's tracks. There was nothing but an empty desert around me, Bearmon had...disappeared. I was alone. At least now i wish i had been alone.

"Hey there, buddy. How are ya doin?" A voice echoed behind me, coated with a southern drawl. I turned quickly to look that the voice's origin. Standing in front of me was a large gun, with arms, legs, a cowboy hat and two smaller revolvers aimed at me.

"h...hi?" I replied my eyes fixated on the two guns that had been pointed towards me.

"You're gonna be coming with me, buddy." The gun pointed one of his smaller friends past me. I simply nodded, and started walking with him. "you're gonna love your new cell-mates"

* * *

Hello, everyone. Sorry for such a short chapter after such a long time. I knew i needed to write at least a little, and here it is. More should happen in the next few chapters! I'm still looking for character submissions!

Please check out the other Network of Destiny stories written by Dowski, NovelistOfTheSky, MegaBlastDragon, and Elegon!


End file.
